


Jealousy.

by SemeGal



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto becomes jealous after he sees ladies flirting it up with Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy.

It was a normal day, Makoto and Haru were walking through the mall with Nagisa and Rei.  
They decided today they would all get new swim suits, it'd be fun to go all together!  
-  
They arrived at the swim suit store and Nagisa and Rei went there own way, while Haru wondered off some where with Makoto trying to keep up with the blue eyed beauty.  
-  
Haru found a swim suit he wanted to try on, so Makoto waited outside for him.  
-  
When Haru walked out in his "New" Swim suit (They honestly looked all the same but apparently to Haru they all have a different feel to them, *Sigh* As long as he was happy that's what mattered, right?)  
Makoto looked at Haru and smiled.

Makoto: It looks good Haru, how does it feel?  
Haru: It feels.... Freeing...  
-  
Makoto couldn't help but giggle at the latter's words, they were so typical.  
Haru went back inside the changing room to put on his normal clothes again.  
-  
Makoto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard very feminine laughter and giggling.  
Haru stepped out and a small group of girls came over and started talking to him, Haru looked rather uncomfortable.  
Makoto stepped in and politely asked them to leave, because they were getting ready to leave.  
The girls just kept talking over Makoto and paying him no attention, they were touching Harus arms in such an affectionate was it was getting to Mako.  
-  
He finally snapped.  
-  
He dragged Haru away from the ladies threw his swim suit on the check out lain and paid, then stomped all the way home with Haru in tow...  
Haru was pretty confused, and anytime he would ask Makoto what was wrong Makoto would just shake his head and say "home first"  
..  
They finally reached Harus house and stepped in, Haru decided he needed an explanation to Makos out burst.  
-  
Haru: Makoto, what happened back there? Did I do something wrong?  
Mako: No Haru, it was, it was all those girls touching you, and cooing at you... It-It just made me angry...  
I snapped I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that..  
-  
Haru was surprised, it was rare Mako got mad at anything or anyone, but he looked like he deeply regretted it.  
Harus eyes softened and he hugged Mako.  
-  
Haru: Its okay Makoto, you know I'd never leave you, right?  
Mako: Of course, I wasn't scared they'd take you away, I just didn't like seeing it. You looked highly uncomfortable and they weren't listening. You're mine Haru, and no one else's...  
-  
Haru smiled. He really loved his green eyed lover, he could get use to protective Mako ever once in awhile..  
It was...  
-  
Haru: Cute.  
Mako: What was cute? Haru?  
Haru:....You...

Mako blushed like crazy and nuzzled the top of Harus head and smiled.  
This is what love feels like, right?  
-  
~End~


End file.
